


Alpha King

by 5_Seconds_of_Summer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha King, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reality, Angst, Crime, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry is the future Alpha King, Liam comes in a bit later, Louis is his chosen Omega, M/M, Modern Reality, Multi, Niall is Zayn's Omega, Punishments, Reality, Royalty, Sex, Smut, Violence, Zayn is Harry's Partner, alpha/beta/omega, but more than just sadness, not really depression, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Seconds_of_Summer/pseuds/5_Seconds_of_Summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been voted future Alpha King. Since Harry has chosen Louis to be his future Omega, Louis Is under a lot of pressure in order to pass the test that allows him to become Harry's mate. Though Harry tries his best to protect his almost Omega, sometimes the pressure gets to be too much for Louis to handle. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Harry is the future alpha leader, Louis is his worried omega… almost, Zayn is Harry's best mate, Niall is Zayn's omega, and Liam helps Louis through a tough time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! A new story of mine I've been working on. This story is all planned out. There will be 10 chapters (maybe, possibly an 11) at about 7,500 words each. This first one actually has a bit more though. It's a bit different then the stories I've done in the past, but hopefully you will all enjoy it. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Harry was running late. The sixth class of the day was letting out for everyone, which means everyone was headed the canteen. Well, everyone except Harry who had to talk to his English teacher in order to get his assignments for the next day. Harry was going to be missing Friday classes in order to attend important governmental meetings. While this wasn’t exactly his idea of fun, it was important that he attended in order to learn how to do his future job as the Alpha King.

King might not be the right word, as you get voted in by a select group, but that is what mostly everyone calls the position. One alpha gets chosen to lead the entire nation. It will be Harry’s job to make sure alphas, betas and even omegas don’t abuse their power. So, while he may not be excited to attend what will probably be a ten hour meeting the next day, it will all be worth it in the future.

However, because he needs to meet with his teacher for a few minutes after class, he isn’t able to make it to Louis’ class in time. As Harry’s chosen omega, Harry goes out of his way to protect Louis at all costs. This includes waiting for him outside of all his classes in order to walk him safely to the next one. Even though Harry told Louis to wait for him if he was ever late, Harry knows Louis will go on without him. He always does, much to Harry’s disapproval. He would never yell at Louis for it though, just a quick disapproving look. He would never force Louis to do something he didn’t want to. He respects Louis’ right to his own choices, especially one as trivial as walking.

So, after a quick five minutes with his teacher, he is rushing out the door in the direction of Louis’ classroom. Harry is glad he did too as he sees an alpha named Thomas Parker towering over his omega. Harry growls under his breath, refraining from jumping out and attacking right away. Though Harry has a good idea Thomas is harassing Louis based on the uncomfortable look he is giving Thomas, he needs to make sure Thomas isn’t just trying to make friendly small talk. After all, Louis would probably feel uncomfortable in that situation as well, since he isn’t one for many friends. Harry gets within hearing distance of them which with Harry’s hyper-alpha hearing – not to mention the added senses he has as future King – is about twenty meters away and listens in.

“Where’s your Alpha, little one?” Thomas asks, causing bile to rise in Harry’s throat at the nickname. Only Harry can call Louis that, not some asshole picking on his omega.

“He’s on his way,” Louis answers calmly, never one to back down from an alpha. Though that trait is what attracted Harry to Louis in the first place, now he is worried how much trouble it can cause for Louis in the future. Harry does smile a bit, though. Even though technically Harry would be on his way at some point as he would never leave the omega alone for such a long time, it’s calming to know that his Omega does so well under pressure.

“Are you sure about that? You don’t think he’s moved on to the next slut already?” Thomas jabs, standing straighter to tower over Louis. “You’re just one in a dozen, mate. You honestly think the future leader will choose _you_ as their Omega? There are much more,” Thomas leers, then pauses as he does a once over of Louis’ body. “ _Thinner_ omegas out there. Much more suitable if you ask me.”

“Harry has already chosen me,” Louis reminds Thomas. A fact that is well known throughout their school as well as most of the nation by now. Being an omega to a future King Alpha is no small thing, by extension, Louis will be a leader figure as well. “Haven’t you heard?”

“He still has time to change his mind. Or, of course, you may end up failing the tests. Only the smartest, _fittest_ omegas can pass a test fit for a future Omega Leader. Surely, you don’t think you are good enough? A fat omega like you? I feel bad for Harry, he must be crushed under all of your weight during sex. Though, maybe you two don’t even have sex. You probably don’t know how to treat him well enough in bed. He probably just has you on his arm while he fucks other omega sluts behind your back. Is that it?” Thomas asks.

Harry does let out a low growl at that part, and is ready to intervene, except Thomas continues without a pause. “You are such a weak omega,” Thomas continues. “The whole lot of you. You’re lucky you can make pups That is the only thing you are good for. If it wasn’t for that, we alphas would keep the lot of you on leads. Keep you in your place as our measly pets. You should feel so lucky, allowing you to kiss our feet. _Especially_ you. You should be the first on a lead. We need to keep our _sluts_ in line.”

Before it can escalate into anything bigger, Harry lets out a ferocious growl. Stepping forward, Harry lunges at the alpha, successfully capturing his arm in Harry’s large hand. With no escape option, Thomas is forced to whine, a sign of weakness and surrender. Harry digs his hand in further at the sound. “Apologise,” Harry commands in his alpha voice. Though most alphas don’t have to listen to one another’s commands, being the future leader of the nation allows Harry to have such a power over everyone.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas is saying almost instantly, unable to break the command.

“That’s not _good_ enough,” Harry says, putting even more pressure on his arm. “How _dare_ you make fun of my Omega? How dare you make fun of _any_ omega? You owe your life to one. Just because no omega is willing to mate with you does _not_ mean you can take it out on mine. Maybe I should make _you_ an omega,” Harry threatens.

Only Kings are able to change statuses of pack members. It is very rare, usually resulting in a serious crime, like, just an example, threatening a future King’s omega. “We’ll let you see first-hand just how hard it is to be an omega. Maybe you’ll have a different set of ideas rather than having them all be on _leads_ ,” Harry spits the word out, growling once again. “Is that what you want? You want to be someone’s _slut_ omega, led around on a lead? Is that your secret fetish? As your future King, I would be _happy_ to arrange that for you,” Harry snarls down at the man.

“No,” the alpha pleads, bowing his head in submission. “Please, anything else. _Please_.”

“What’s that? That’s not what you want? _Oh_! You want to stay an alpha? You want to be an _alpha_ led around on a lead. Sorry, you must forgive me. I read the situation all wrong!” Harry mocks. “I should have known,” he continues with a smirk on his face. “That’s okay, it saves me the trouble of having to go through a whole ordeal just to change you into an omega. Glad that’s settled then.”

“Please, Harry,” Thomas begs. “I won’t do it again,” he promises.

“I don’t believe you,” Harry says coolly. “You don’t get to make fun of _my_ Omega like that. You don’t get to belittle him, you don’t get to call him disgusting names, you don’t even get to _look_ at him. It’s _you_ that is disgusting, picking on someone just because they are an omega. Maybe you won’t see it that way once you are one,” Harry says with finality.

“Ha–” Thomas begins to plead again, only to get cut off by Louis for the first time since Harry stopped Thomas from picking on Louis.

“Harry, love,” Louis says, placing a hand on his shoulder soothingly. “Calm down, please. He didn’t mean anything by it, I’m sure,” Louis says, throwing a pointed look in Thomas’ direction. “He already said he was sorry and that he won’t do it again. Let’s just leave it at that, okay?” Louis asks, not wanting Thomas to lose his status as an alpha. He knows how humiliating it would be for the man. Picking on Louis isn’t reason enough to do something so drastic, even if he _is_ going to be the future Omega Leader. Well, at least hopefully.

“No,” Harry says quickly, though his eyebrows are furrowed in contemplation.

“Harry, if you valued my opinion at all, you would just let him go,” Louis tries to guilt him into it.

“That’s not fair, Louis. You know I listen to your opinion, but this _mongrel_ tried harassing you.”

“I’m fine,” Louis points out, holding his arms out for show. “Not a scratch on me.”

“I can’t just let him off the hook, Louis. What if he does it again?” Harry asks, loosening his grip on Thomas’ arm by a fraction.

“He won’t,” Louis says with confidence. “He already promised he wouldn’t do it again.”

“You don’t know that he won’t,” Harry points out. “He could just be lying.”

“I’m not, I promise!” Thomas throws in.

“Shut up!” Harry growls, tightening his grip once again. “Besides, he just promised to not hurt _you_ again. What about other omegas? Maybe I’m doing _them_ a favour by demoting his status,” Harry explains.

“Fine, just punish him. There’s no need to go so drastic. Just give him a minor punishment. Community service for omegas, for example. Or maybe, just let people get wind of this argument. After people hear about what happened, no omega will want him as a mate. Which omega would say yes to being put on a lead?” Louis says calmly.

“You’re so wonderful, Lou,” Harry says fondly. “Helping people who have hurt you.” Then after a pause, “ _Fine_ ,” Harry sighs, dropping Thomas from his grip. Thomas turns to face him, bowing his head down once again. “I know _just_ them punishment. Very suitable, I think. Since you made fun of Louis for being a weak omega, one that should be on a lead, _you_ will be on a lead. For one day,” Harry says, throwing a silencing look Louis’ way when he goes to protest again. Louis quiets right away, knowing when to give up. “Tomorrow. You will be on a lead tomorrow,” Harry reiterates. “Led around school by Louis. I think that’s fitting, don’t you?” Harry asks of Thomas.

“No!” Thomas protests.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Harry tuts, giving him a maniacal smile. “I’m not sure you’re in a position to make that call, but since you are so against it, I will give you another option. It’s either be led around by Louis or led around by me. I can guarantee Louis will be the nicer one out of us two. However, if you would rather I do it, I will since I am that forgiving today.”

“Fine, I pick you,” Thomas says. “I’d rather be led around by an alpha than a filthy omega any day. Keep _some_ of my dignity.”

Harry actually laughs out loud. “Have you learned nothing? You are in this position for making fun of omegas in the first place. Then, you have the one you are making fun of sticking up for you so _you_ don’t become an omega yourself, and now you go and insult him again? I’ve never met someone so stupid. It’s decided. You’re with Louis tomorrow and if he says one bad thing about your behaviour, you best believe I will not hesitate next time to demote your status to omega,” Harry says in his true alpha voice, leaving no room for argument. Even Louis whines under the tenor in his voice, and he’s not even the one getting yelled at.

“You will make sure to do every little thing Louis commands of you, even if that’s asking you to crawl around the school on all fours. You will do so without any complaint and a smile on your face. In fact, you will _thank_ him for each thing he has you do. Every. Time. You will do nothing without his permission. The only time you may act without him telling you to, is if he needs protection. Whether that be from an alpha, beta or another omega. Heck, anything at all. If Louis gets so much as a _scratch_ on him, I will be coming after you personally. It won’t just be to demote your precious _status_ either,” Harry taunts. “I’ll be coming for blood.”

“One last thing,” Harry commands. “You will be going out tonight to pick out your own collar and lead. I want you to feel the humiliation, have everyone’s eyes on you as you pick it out. Make sure you get one made specifically for alphas. We wouldn’t want people to question your ranking. Also, make sure to get tag with ‘Belongs to Omega Louis Tomlinson’ on it. We wouldn’t want you to get lost now, would we?” Harry says mockingly. “Alright, good boy, run along now,” Harry says in a baby voice.

“Was that really necessary?” Louis asks the second Thomas is out of earshot.

“Honestly, Lou, I should have done worse. You are the future Omega Leader. Making fun of a King’s Omega is punishable by _death_. I was just threatening to demote his status. Not that being an omega is a demotion,” Harry is quick to backtrack. “I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Harry. I know what you meant,” Louis forgives easily.

“I just meant in _his_ eyes. It would be a demotion in _his_ eyes,” Harry stresses. “Anyways. I’m just saying, there are worse things that could, and probably _should_ , have been done.”

“I’m not your Omega yet,” Louis reminds him, to which Harry lets out a low growl. It’s not that Louis doesn’t want to be, they’ve talked about it enough times to know that they are both in it for the long haul. Louis is just worried that he won’t pass the test he needs to take in order to officially become a King’s Omega. It’s not an easy test, to say the least. Either way, Harry doesn’t like when people say Louis isn’t his Omega, especially Louis himself.

“Fine,” Harry spits. “Even if we forget that, some stupid alpha going around and picking on omegas, calling them _sluts_ , is still cruel. He should have been punished for that as well. It’s not fair that omegas and betas get picked on just because they aren’t born as alphas. We need omegas to live, if anything, we need to start bowing to you.”

“Calm down, darling. I know your stance on status equality, you don’t need to remind me. And I don’t want you to think I am not grateful for what you did back there. I am. I love you. I’m just saying, I think you are letting your emotions get the better of you. You can’t just go demoting everyone’s status just because they say something mean about me. I’m going to be getting bad comments my whole life thrown at me just because they are going to be jealous of me being your Omega. It’s okay, I can take it. A simple slap on the wrist will do, I assure you,” Louis says.

“Alright, I’ll try to be a bit calmer should it happen again. Hopefully that won’t be the case, though, and we’ll be able to live peacefully,” Harry says.

“Agreed. I promise, if someone is _really_ bugging me, I’ll let you know. First chance I get,” Louis assures.

“Deal,” Harry says easily, leading Louis over to his locker. “Just so you know, though. One of the main reasons I chose that as his punishment is because I won’t be at school tomorrow. If something were to come up, you’ll have an alpha with you at all times. It’s not the ideal solution, I wish I could be there myself, but duty calls and all of that.”

“You’re not going to be here tomorrow?” Louis asks in a small voice.

“I’m sorry,” Harry consoles right away. “I know I should have told you earlier, but I just hate seeing you so sad. This is the last meeting for a while though, so you won’t have to miss me too much. It’s just that I have my own test coming up in a month or so, I need to go over some of the rules. Boring stuff, I assure you. I would _much_ rather be here with you, little one.”

“I’m older than you,” Louis points out, hating when Harry uses that nickname for him.

“I mean it about your size, not your age,” Harry retorts.

“Excuse you! I am five-nine. Thank you very much,” Louis says, stomping his foot in annoyance.

“Exactly,” Harry agrees easily, even though he knows Louis is a few inches shorter than that. He wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him into his side as he begins making his way to the canteen. “Little one,” Harry reiterates. “Glad we established that. Now, what are you having for lunch today? It better be more than that measly salad you had yesterday. I’m all for you eating healthy, but you still need to eat more than four pieces of lettuce. No omega of mine is going to starve.”

Louis rolls his eyes, but understands it’s just Harry’s natural born alpha side winning over at the moment. Louis decides to laugh it off instead of getting into it with Harry again. “And just how many omegas do you have, Harry? Should I be worried?” Louis questions.

“You’re the only one for me, Lou,” Harry says sincerely, even turning to press a kiss into his temple. “I’m just saying there is no reason you should be eating only a small salad for a meal. You need to be a healthy weight in order to have children. My pups are going to be hard enough to carry around for nine months, let alone if you are smaller than they are. We need you nice and full,” Harry says, rubbing a hand over Louis’ tummy as if there is already a puppy inside of him. Harry pauses after a second. “Wait, this doesn’t have anything to do with stupid alphas like Thomas giving you rude comments about your weight, is it?” Harry suddenly questions, pulling Louis to a stop right outside the canteen doors.

“Maybe,” Louis allows, never one to lie to Harry. “It’s not that their words really hurt me, but they have me looking around at other omegas now and I can tell I’m a bit… curvier than most. And before you say anything, I _know_ you love my curves, but maybe I just want to look a bit more like the others. It’s hard to fit in when every omega is jealous of you. It’s not _my_ fault you chose me.

“I promise I will eat more,” Louis continues quickly before Harry can say anything. “After doing it for one day I realise just how much it sucked. I ended up just pigging out when I got home anyway. Not worth it, believe me. Now, can we please go eat? I’m hungry and I miss Niall and Zayn,” Louis says.

“Of course, boo bear. Keep close though, yeah? It’s not an over protection thing, I promise,” Harry continues to explain after Louis gives him a protesting look. “My inner alpha is just freaking out a bit because of what happened back there. Just need to be touching you,” Harry explains.

“And why should I give into your alpha demands? Maybe my inner _omega_ isn’t feeling up to it. Maybe it doesn’t want an alpha touch currently. _Maybe_ it just wants to go talk to its best omega mate, Niall,” Louis says cheekily.

“Don’t kid yourself, Lou. Your omega is always craving my attention,” Harry says and it’s said so point blankly that Louis can’t even argue with it. He knows it’s true, _everyone_ knows it’s true. Louis doesn’t necessarily try hiding his fondness for his alpha. It’s not his fault really. Which omega _wouldn’t_ fawn over Harry? Even forgetting the fact that he will be the future King, Harry is still positively drool worthy.

“You’ve caught me,” Louis gives in easily before opening the door and making his way over to their lunch table. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulder, pulling him into his side as he lightly glares at the people staring at them. It’s a bit inevitable, all Kings, no matter at which point in their career they are – newly voted in, actual King, retired, dead – attract attention from people. Alphas, betas and omegas alike. It’s like they are programmed to, always waiting for some type of direction from a King. Still, it causes some negative emotion to flare up in Harry, not wanting them looking at Louis in that sort of way.

“Louis!” Niall screams once they are half way to their table. Niall jumps up, running towards Louis to give him a hug. “I’ve missed you, mate,” Niall says a bit quieter as he reaches Louis and Harry. Harry gently squeezes Louis’ hip, reminding him not to leave his side. Louis gives Niall a hug once they are in arms distance of each other. “How are you?”

“Niall, not that I don’t miss you as well, but we just saw each other this morning on our way to school. We literally drove together,” Louis says, laughing a bit as he steps out of Niall’s hold. He steps back into Harry’s embrace as they continue on their way to the table where Zayn is currently waiting.

“Well, yes,” Niall agrees. “But I’ve had to deal with stupid alphas for the past two hours. It’s nice being with just an omega at times,” Niall hints, glancing up at Harry for permission. Harry growls in protest, not liking where this is going. “Okay, okay, but can I at least sit by him?”

“No,” Harry says right away.

“Yes,” Louis corrects, throwing an elbow into Harry’s side. “Don’t be rude, baby. I could use some of his omeganess as well. Sit across from me,” Louis instructs. “We’ll play footsie under the table. That counts as contact, doesn’t it?” Louis checks.

Though usually Harry would have protested a bit more, he sees that Louis really _does_ want to sit next to Niall. So, although his own needs are telling him to say no, his inner alpha is already one step ahead making sure his Omega gets whatever he wants. Harry just nods, already pulling out Louis’ seat for him. Harry leans down to press a kiss into his hair before making his way to the other side of the table. Harry immediately presses his leg into the side of Louis, who gives it a little nudge back in return.

“So, King Alpha,” Zayn jokes. “How late were you up last night studying? Think you are ready for tomorrow’s test yet?” Zayn asks, causing Louis to automatically turn towards them.

“Wait,” Louis says. “I thought you just had a meeting tomorrow? Why wouldn’t you tell me you had a test tomorrow? This is something I should know about as your Omega. Why would you lie to me?” Louis is suddenly glaring at him, which causes Harry to turn and glare at Zayn for bringing it up in the first place.

“I just don’t want you to worry, Boo,” Harry says. “It’s not my big test. That’s not for a while. This test is just to make sure I’m not crazy. They want to make sure some psychotic alpha doesn’t take over the position. Every King is given it, no need to worry.”

“Then why did you have to study for it?” Louis fires back, arms crossing over his chest.

“In order to see if you’re not crazy, they give you different scenarios. Based on the scenario, you have to state what you would do in each situation in order to make it better. The reason I had to stay up studying was memorise some quick last minute history facts about our nation. That way, should a situation comes up where it’s our nation against another, I know who our allies are to call for help, or which nations are worth pursuing for our own gain, y’know? It’s really not a big deal,” Harry insists. “I don’t know _why_ Zayn felt the need to bring it up.”

“Well, sorry!” Zayn protests. “As your second in command, I thought it would be helpful to make sure of where you are at. Don’t go blaming me for lying to your Omega. That’s not fair. I was just doing my job. Next time worn me not to tell Louis something if you don’t want him knowing about it.”

“Next time?” Louis says, offended. “There isn’t going to be a next time if you know what’s good for you,” Louis says, turning back towards Harry with a scowl. “The next time you lie, I’m withholding sex for a whole month. I don’t care if you go into one of your ruts, either. You’re on your own,” Louis threatens.

“And what if you go into your heat?” Harry replies back with a smirk.

“I’m sure Zayn could help sort me out,” Louis is quick to say.

“He wouldn’t,” Harry says, turning to growl at Zayn.

“I wouldn’t,” Zayn agrees.

“Would you be that persistent with my scent in the air?” Louis taunts. Zayn still shakes his head yes, and Louis doesn’t continue his doings. He wouldn’t go to Zayn anyway. He would never want anyone to take care of a heat for him besides Harry. So, he gives. “Alright. Maybe I’ll just take care of it myself with a few of the toys you bought me,” Louis says. “And you’ll have to just sit and watch as I do so, no touching. I’ll put you in those handcuffs of ours so you can’t even touch _yourself_.”

“Fine,” Harry agrees, shoulders slumping. “You win, no more lying to you.”

“Thank you,” Louis says appreciatively, knowing Harry, as his Alpha, has every right to deny him of his request. Not that he thinks Harry will be one hundred percent honest with him in the future. Louis would be naïve to think so. Harry will be the future King of their nation, there will come at least one point in their future in which Harry will need to lie to Louis. Honestly, he’s okay with that. It’s the little white lies that get to him. Him lying about the test being a prime example of one.

The rest of their lunch carries on smoothly. Niall makes sure to steal as much of Louis’ time as possible, he clearly was not kidding earlier when he said he needed omega time. Harry was okay with it for the most part, feet intertwined with Louis’ underneath the table. With the constant feel of his Omega, he was able to relax enough for Zayn to quiz him about key details that would most likely be appearing on the examination taking place the next day. Though Harry hated spending his lunch doing such a task, it made him feel a bit more prepared for the upcoming test. So, for that, he was grateful.

That night, Harry was able to go to bed more relaxed than he has been in a while. He felt prepared for his test the following morning. He knew Louis would be safe with Thomas, who was locked under alpha command, being by his side all day. Plus, he knows Louis will get some enjoyment out of leading Thomas around school all day, no matter how much he doesn’t want to admit it. All in all, it seems like his Friday would quickly blow over into the weekend in which he was planning on taking Louis out for a romantic date at the new restaurant in town.

The following day proved very interesting for Louis and Thomas. It started off with a phone call from Harry, reminding Louis of Thomas’ punishment for the day. Louis was also instructed to make it as, “Humiliating as possible, but not too mean. Just want to give him a taste of his own medicine.” Louis protested right away, knowing that it would only push Thomas into picking on Louis even more in the future, but Harry assured him it wouldn’t. Louis could only sigh as the alpha command washed through him.

So, when Louis walked through the front doors and was handed a collar and lead, Louis made sure to command, “Sit.” Thomas let out a little whine, making sure to thank him for letting him sit. He did as he was told, unable to get out of his punishment. After he was sat on his hind legs, Louis began wrapping the collar around his neck, making sure it was tightened just so, before reaching down and attaching the end of a lead to it. “Where is your tag?” Louis asks once the lead is firmly in place.

“Pocket,” Thomas explains as he reaches down to retrieve the item in question. He brandishes the metal towards Louis. Louis lets sympathy cover his face as he sees it gleaming in the light, his name in all caps on the tag. Louis takes the tag from him and quickly attaches it to his collar as well, wanting to get the whole ordeal done with as soon as possible.

Louis kneels down as well, lightly scratching Thomas’ head as he does so. “Look, Thomas. I am under alpha command to make this pretty bad for you. My Alpha has told me to make this embarrassing for you, but only so much. I’m sorry, I know how bad this must be for you, but you got yourself into this mess. Just don’t do anything stupid, and I won’t be forced to punish you worse, okay? It will be over before you know it. Just remember, I have to report back to Harry with everything that is about to happen, you don’t want to have to do this for another day. I assure you. Behave,” Louis says with finality before standing up.

“Now, you are to crawl beside me at all points of the day unless told otherwise. All staff members have been notified of your predicament, so don’t think you will be able to go to them for help. They are powerless to a future Alpha King’s command. You will be going to all of my classes today with me and you will sit by my heel for each one. You will not speak unless given permission first, but you may bark. If you need my attention…” Louis trails off, trying to think of a way in which Thomas can still get his attention without breaking any of the listed rules. “Nuzzle into my leg. I promise to answer every time, unless of course, you begin to abuse that power. Understand?”

Thomas can only nod and say, “Thank you,” before beginning to crawl after Louis as he makes his way to his locker, Louis’ grip firm on the lead. People quickly take notice, most turning to whisper to their neighbours upon seeing the spectacle. Louis makes sure to glare at each and every one of them, while Thomas can only lower his head in shame.

Once Louis makes it to his locker, he is met up with Zayn and Niall, both of whom have been warned not to say anything about Thomas’ punishment in front of him. They still spare him a glance, though. That almost makes it worse for Thomas, who can only sit in disbelief as the three of them carry on a conversation around him like he was a real pet, paying him no mind as they discuss some homework assignment due for the day.

With a couple minutes before the first bell is supposed to ring, Louis bids them a farewell, beginning to pull Thomas alongside him with a quick, “Come.” Louis makes sure to get a seat in the last row, knowing he and Thomas are going to cause quite a stir. This way, people won’t be able to stare at them during class. Louis lifts up the corner of the chair, placing the loop of the lead strap under one of the legs, so Thomas won’t be able to go anywhere. Not that he has a choice anyway.

This situation says the same for the first six classes of the day. Thomas sits at Harry’s feet, not saying anything at all unless specifically asked a question by Louis. He sits as far away from Louis as the lead allows, staying as still as possible so he doesn’t attract attention. Louis is okay with it, he’s just glad Thomas isn’t putting up a fight with anything. It makes him feel better knowing he will have nothing but good things to tell Harry later that night.

Everything changes as Louis and Thomas begin making their way towards the canteen for lunch. It starts with the approaching of four younger alphas. Ashton, Luke, Michael and Calum had to have heard about Thomas’ punishment the moment they walked through the school’s gate, so it’s a bit of a surprise that the four known troublemakers have taken so long to find them. Thomas cowers behind Louis’ legs, the lead getting twisted around Louis, as the four saunter over towards them, snickering.

“Leave him alone,” Louis instructs, waiting patiently as the four come even closer. “Whatever you plan on saying or doing will not be worth it. Everything will be reported back to Harry,” Louis says, boredom evident in his voice.

“Oh, an omega sticking up for an alpha, how cute,” Michael begins anyway. “It’s alphas like you that make the rest of us look bad. Bringing us down to _their_ level,” he sneers, looking pointedly at Louis. Be honest, this isn’t even a punishment at all, is it? You _want_ to be on a lead, don’t you? That’s the only reason an alpha would allow such antics to happen.”

“Or maybe,” Louis says, standing up a little straighter than previously before. “It’s a direct order from a King.”

“He’s not a King yet,” Calum reminds Louis.

“That doesn’t mean he isn’t allowed certain, shall we say, powers? I don’t know, like, let’s say for example, that a certain alpha was harming the future Alpha King’s Omega. The future King in this situation can of course take action. Or, again, just another example, let’s say four idiots were getting in the way of a direct punishment given by said future King. Yep, you guessed it, he would have certain jurisdictions there as well. You may want to choose your battles wisely,” Louis says with a smirk.

“It’s funny. I don’t see him around anywhere,” Ashton says. “How can he give such punishments when he isn’t here?”

“I just told you, everything gets reported back to him,” Louis repeats.

“And they just take your word for it?” Luke sneers. “You’re not even fit to be an omega, let alone a King’s. You’re too fat, too stupid. You’re not even good to look at,” he continues. “Harry can literally have anyone he wants. Why would he choose an omega as unfit as yourself? My guess,” Luke continues, not allowing Louis an adequate amount of time to respond, “is that he knows you will fail the tests you need to pass in order to become his Omega, and is just too nice to break up with you himself. That way, he won’t have to do the breaking up with by himself, you’ll just get papers in the mail. He won’t even need to be there when you read them.”

Louis growls. “Oh, are you going to fight me?” Luke mocks. Taking a step back and throwing his hands up in mock horror. “How could I ever win? Oh, right,” he says standing back up to his full height again. “I’m an alpha, and you’re a measly omega. I _was_ just going to leave you alone. We only really came to mess around with Thomas, but maybe we can save Harry the trouble and just get rid of you now,” Luke threatens, taking a step forward.

This time, Thomas growls. Moving in front of Louis, instead of cowering behind his leg. There is a moment’s pause as everyone stares in surprise at the action. To say everyone is surprised would be an understatement, but it is actually Thomas’ face that seems to be the most perplexed, eyes wide as he realises what he has just done. His growl was frightening enough that Luke and his gang took a step back, but now they hunch over in laughter at the scene.

“Sticking up for an omega?” Michael says in between his laughs. “An omega who is the reason you are on a lead in the first place. Oh, this is great. This is perfect. Beating you is going to be the highlight of my year. Holy fuck. What a joke!” He wipes the tears from his eyes, trying to catch his breath as he gets back in a proper stance. “What an embarrassment!”

Louis very seldom wishes to be an alpha, but in this moment, four against two, he wishes he was one. It’s not even four against two with an omega on one side. It’s four against one, and he knows they are going to lose. It doesn’t even matter that Thomas has a few years on the other four, they are going to lose.

In a second, Thomas is stood to his full height in front of Louis. He pushes Louis through a doorway. He knows no one is in the classroom, or else they would have already come out to investigate, but he is better protected away from the mayhem that is about to become. No omega should ever see bloodshed. Even if he doesn’t like Louis, it’s his natural alpha instincts that push him away from the fight. Louis can only gasp in surprise as he hears the first growl.

Though Louis wants to help with the fight, his inner omega cowers in fear. He finds himself shutting the door and crawling under the teacher’s desk located a few metres away. It’s not going to help in any way, once Thomas is either dead or knocked out, the four will be able to find him in no time. Even not counting the small size of the room and lack of hiding spaces, they would be able to smell an omega out in seconds, especially one producing so much fear. The only reason he crawls under the desk in the first place is to put a barrier between him and the fight happening outside the room. He can still hear it though, so he quickly shuts his eyes and thinks of his favourite memories with Harry. At least he’ll be happy when he dies.

Thomas knows the trouble he could get into by actually killing the four in front of him, so he has to hold back some of his strength as he quickly knocks out Michael, the first one to make a move closer to him. He aims straight for the nose, thinking back to the mandatory fighting classes all alphas need to take. Once Michael is out cold on the floor, the other three step up their games.

They walk forward together, growls getting louder the closer they get. Thomas makes quick work of latching on to Luke’s arm when he reaches forward to punch him. In another second, he has Luke’s arm twisted and quickly leans down to bite him. Though it will have no lasting effect, an alpha’s bite will poison the blood of another alpha’s for a couple hours, until their system is able to fight it off fully.

The poison is natures’ way of making sure no alphas mate with each other. Though it is perfectly acceptable for one alpha to have multiple omegas, it is frowned upon, and almost impossible to have more than one alpha in a nest. Two alphas simply can’t coexist with one another, the competition is too strong between them. They could kill their Omega by trying to compete for his or her attention.

Before Ashton can bite him, he tosses Luke’s now limp body at him, causing Ashton to step backwards in order to avoid being hit. While Ashton is out of range, Thomas has time to give the same poisonous bite to Calum. He reaches out and does the same to Ashton before he can run away; an alpha knows a lost battle when he sees one. He quickly bends down to bite Michael as well, just for good measure, before turning back to the classroom.

While his senses became heightened during the fight with the added adrenaline to his system, he is only now able to sense just how distressed Louis is. Before, all of his senses were focused on the four alphas he was in a fight with. With them knocked out for at least a couple hours, he is able to let down his guard enough to focus on his immediate surroundings. Though his main focus is Louis, he can feel the presence of another Beta coming from down the hall. He turns, wondering if there is another threat in the area, and sighs when he sees it is a teacher. It will be hard having to explain this one.

He looks back at the closed door Louis is behind and decides to tackle that battle first. The teacher will have to wait. There is an omega in extreme distress. His body wouldn’t be able to stand still long enough to explain to the teacher with Louis this close to him. He opens the door slowly, trying his best not to scare Louis even more. Though he is a bit confused at first as to where Louis is, he is able to locate him in a couple seconds thanks to his sense of smell.

Now that Louis can hear someone inside of the room, he freaks out even more, heartbeat picking up tenfold. Except. Except, that’s _Thomas_ ’ sent. There is no way he won. He cowers back even more, folding himself up in such a small ball that he only takes up one corner of the desk. His heart skips a beat when a face appears before him.

“Louis?” Thomas says in no more than a whisper, not wanting to frighten the lad. “Louis, it’s okay,” he says a bit louder, though still not at normal talking volume. “C’mon, Louis. Time to come out of there, yeah? It’s okay now. They’re all knocked out. No one’s going to harm you. Come on. It’s okay, it’s okay,” Thomas repeats over and over.

“What in the hell is going on here?” the Beta teacher says, finally reaching them. “You, son,” he says, pointing directly at Thomas who is still trying to get Louis out from under the desk. “Explain,” he commands.

Thomas completely ignores him, barely even registers he is there to be honest, because all of his focus is on Louis. Louis seems to relax a bit at the teacher’s voice though, enough to release his hold on his legs, uncurling from his spot. He takes hold of Thomas’ hand when it is offered to him, and crawls out of his spot enough to be able to stand up.

“Why are there four alpha’s lying out in the hallway?” the teacher asks again.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Thomas quickly defends, still looking at Louis. He mentally checks Louis’ vitals, making sure his heartbeat is returning back to its normal rate, and his eyes aren’t as dilated. Once he is sure Louis will be fine, he finally turns towards the teacher. “They threatened Louis, this omega here. I defended him.”

“Is that true?” the teacher ask, turning towards Louis next. Louis just stares back with wide eyes.

“He’s in a bit of a shock now, but I swear that’s what happened. Can’t you sense his distress?” Thomas asks, and then realises how stupid of a question that was. This teacher is a beta, there is no way he can smell the fear radiating from Louis. Sure, he can probably see Louis’ eyes and body posture for himself and put two and two together, but he can’t _feel_ it. “Louis, it’s okay. It’s okay. You need to tell the teacher what happened.”

“I need Harry,” is all Louis says, still out of it.

“We can go see Harry right after this, but you need to tell the teacher what happened,” Thomas insists.

With the promise of getting to see Harry shortly, Louis seems to snap out of it enough to confirm Thomas’ story. Even promising to give a written, detailed description if needed. Once Louis and Thomas write a short description, they are given the go ahead on leaving school early. Louis cringes again when he has to see the four bodies on his way out, but with Thomas’ promise of, “Let’s go see Harry,” he quickly regains his composure and make his way out of the school. “Where is Harry, Louis?” Thomas asks, once they are seated inside his car.

“He’s at an important test,” Louis says, sighing in sadness upon the realisation. Looks like he won’t be seeing Harry after all. “I guess just take me home.”

“That’s ridiculous, we’ll go see Harry.”

“I can’t interrupt him, he is training to be King.”

“You are his Omega,” Thomas says.

“Not yet,” Louis says harshly, glaring ahead of him. “I have to pass tests first. Take me home,” Louis instructs again.

“I can’t. I physically can’t,” Thomas says. “Harry alpha locked me into it when he gave me this punishment. It’s why I started the fight in the first place. I had to protect you today while Harry wasn’t here. It’s part of my punishment, remember? I can sense you are still in distress. Even if I wasn’t being forced to, it’s in my alpha nature to make sure a distressed omega is okay again. I can’t just walk away. If we can’t go to Harry, then I will have to do his job _for_ him, and right now, that’s feeding you. You haven’t eaten all day, and we just missed lunch thanks to those assholes. Where do you want to go? My treat.”

“Fine, let’s just go to McDonald’s. Just something quick so I can go home. I just want to take a nap,” Louis relents before looking out the passenger side’s window.

“Alright, deal,” Thomas says. He pulls out of his spot before navigating towards the nearest McDonald’s.

After a silent five minutes, Louis turns towards Thomas. “Uh, thanks,” Louis says awkwardly. “For all of that back there, y’know? Thanks. Even if you had to, I appreciate it. I know how much you hate me, but I didn’t want to die today.”

“They wouldn’t have actually killed you. Even as stupid as those bastards are, they know how much trouble they can get into with Harry and the rest of The Court by killing his future Omega. There would have been hell to pay. They probably just would have given you some bruises. It doesn’t even matter though, they had no chance. Not only where they inexperienced, they didn’t have Harry’s word on their side.

“I don’t know how much you know about being alpha locked,” Thomas continues. “Harry probably doesn’t use it very much on you, and no one else is stupid enough to do it to a future Alpha King’s Omega, but since Harry alpha locked me into protecting you, I was able to feed off his strength during the fight. Because he will be King, he is one of the strongest Alpha’s in history. The only ones with the same amount of strength are other Kings, of course. It is almost impossible to beat an Alpha King in a fight. Definitely more than four other Alphas. Though he may feel drained, I doubt he felt it at all. Those four Alphas are no match to his strength.”

“I still want to thank you,” Louis says petulantly, turning to look out the window again.

As they exit the car a couple minutes later, Thomas says, “Maybe I don’t need to hate you then.” He drops down to his knees in front of Louis as soon as he makes it over to him, and holds the end of his lead up to Louis.

“Stand up,” Louis says instead of taking it. “No one who fights for me will ever be led around on the end of a lead.”

“But Harry-” Thomas protests.

“Said you had to follow my orders for the day. Now, stand up.”

“Thank you,” Thomas says as Louis takes the collar off. Louis smiles up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
